Tentacle
Tentacles are massive Necromorphs that can be classified as either their own entity or as part of a larger Necromorph such as the Leviathan, the Hive Mind or the Tau Volantis Moon. Tentacles that are a part of a larger Necromorph tend to act as their "limbs", similar to arms. They are encountered in Dead Space, Dead Space 2, Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space 3. Variants and overview Tentacles are either stationary Necromorphs that belong to no other creature or they are part of a bigger Necromorph. They appear to be formed from muscle tissue, internal organs and possibly, bone. This area is heavily armored and resistant to damage from any weapons that Isaac may use against it. Located in between the "tip" and "stem" area, a large sack filled with yellow glowing liquid can be seen. This area is not as heavily armored as the rest of a Tentacle and thus is susceptible to damage if a weapon is fired at it. This spot connects the "stem" and "tip" areas of a Tentacle. The purposes for which the liquid filled sack serves is unknown. Tentacles emit loud elephant-like roars when they are far away or when they appear out of nowhere as a scare-factor. They can also be heard emitting loud and high pitched screeching noises. It is unknown how they produce these sounds as they do not possess any visible mouths or anything else that could produce any animal-like roars. There are two types of Tentacles that are encountered throughout all of the main Dead Space games. The first variant, known as a "Drag Tentacle" usually tends to attack Isaac by launching out of a hole that it has made in an area, and grabbing a hold of him. Once it grabs hold of him, it will knock him down onto the ground and proceed to drag him back to where it came from while periodically slamming him onto the ground in an attempt to damage him. Such Tentacles are only encountered in Dead Space and Dead Space 2 .In the first game Isaac only encounters a total of three tentacles that attempt to pull Isaac into a hole they have punched through previously. When Isaac first encounters one, he will witness a bunch of body parts littered on the walkway near where the first Drag Tentacle attacks him. These were all that left from the tentacle's previous unsuspecting victims. In Dead Space 2, Drag Tentacles are only encountered a total of once (two if one counts the hallucination tentacle that Isaac encounters in Chapter 10). Usually the areas where Tentacles appear are filled with Corruption and often, some Tentacles can be seen growing through the Corruption . They are stationary however. It is possible that the Tentacles that attempt to pull Isaac are part of these Corruption hives. Some tentacles, however, are part of a larger Necromorph . The Leviathan possesses three rhizome-like holes where tentacles will sprout out of and attempt to smash Isaac. It seems that the Leviathan uses the Corruption to grow limitless supplies of tentacles for various purposes, like blocking off entryways as seen on front of the food storage in Ishimura. If one of the three tentacles is cut off, the Leviathan will grow more in a matter of minutes. How the Leviathan manages to do such a thing or it is possible that it had a storage of ready made tentacles located in the Corrpution biomass all around Ishimura. The Slug and the Urchin also have tentacles similar to the Leviathan that serve the same purpose. However, the Slug uses the Tentacles as its "arms" to throw objects in self defense towards Isaac once he turns the Ishimura 's ADS cannon against the creature. The other variant, the "Guardian Tentacles" are typically encountered in large areas appearing to be protecting something. These tentacles usually remain dormant underneath a pile of objects or something that keeps them hidden from sight until an unsuspecting victim comes up to them. Once that happens, the Tentacles will make a loud roar and begin to attempt to smash into their victims. These types of Tentacles are specialized in "guarding" due to having their tips modified into a boulder-like shape to in order to maximize the effectiveness of their smashes and increase the weight on the tip of the Tentacle in order to create more damage. These types of Tentacles are encountered throughout all 3 Dead Space games. Several Guardian Tentacles are encountered in various areas in the first Dead Space. They are first dealt with inside the Cargo Storage area of the Ishimura, trying to prevent Isaac from reaching the Red Marker stored within the storage area. They are then encountered again along the catwalk located on the Aegis VII Colony leading to the site where the Marker 3A was originally located before its extraction to the U.S.G. Ishimura. Strangely, no Guardian Tentacles are ever encountered in Dead Space 2 . Guardian Tentacles are however encountered once again in Dead Space 3 on various occasions throughout the game. They first are fought off inside the crossover tube on board the CMS Roanoke as Isaac and Carver attempt to restore power to the derelict ship. Later on throughout the game, they are encountered and have to be fought off again as Isaac and Carver try to navigate through the Alien City in hopes of trying to stop Jacob Danik from reactivating the Alien Machine . Several large Guardian Tentacles are lastly encountered near the end of the game blocking a walkway after the Tau Volantis Moon is awakened. The last time in which Guardian Tentacles are encountered in the Dead Space series is during the events of Dead Space 3: Awakened as Isaac and Carver attempt to find a ship on Tau Volantis in order to get off the nearly destroyed planet. Sometimes, massive Tentacles can be found blocking Isaac or Carver's path, requiring them to blow up a specific object for the Tentacles to move. Large Tentacles like this are encountered in the Tripod's Nest in Dead Space 2 and on various locations in Dead Space 3 , such as inside the power core of the CMS Roanoke and all over Tau Volantis . In Dead Space 3 , Guardian Tentacles appear mummified like the rest of the Necromorphs encountered throughout the game. The "stem" area isn't partially red like the ones in the previous games but is now completely grey with a few black patches. The liquid sack is also more red in color and glows brighter than before. Strategies * Drag Tentacles will drag Isaac in short, quick bursts. In between, they will slowly coil, giving him just enough time to target the weak spots and destroy it. * The Tentacle shifts and moves as it prepares to drag Isaac further. Use a fast-firing weapon with instantaneous projectile speed such as the Plasma Cutter or the Pulse Rifle to hit the weak spot more accurately. Or, if you have good aim, a basic Contact Beam will kill it in one shot. Similarly, a basic Flamethrower can kill a Drag Tentacle within seconds, even in Impossible Mode. * The Guardian Tentacles can harm other Necromorphs almost as if the contact of the strike is an explosion. Thus, it can release the Pregnant's payload. * None of the Drag Tentacles are affected by Stasis. * Drag Tentacles can be killed before they grab Isaac, however it is extremely difficult to do so, so it is best not to waste ammunition on it. * Leviathan Tentacles will often wiggle slowly in the air before they attack, giving you plenty of time to shoot the pustule or, if needed, freeze it with stasis. Trivia *The tentacles may be evolving forms of the Corruption, as they are always in the presence of the Corruption. *Each Drag Tentacle that attempts to drag Isaac to his death has its own unique death sequence, giving them a bit of "personality". *When retrieving The Marker in Chapter Eleven, four Leviathan Tentacles will attack; three Leviathan Tentacles will also attack Isaac when returning The Marker to the Hive Mind. The Hive Mind is the most likely host for these, as Isaac will be on Aegis VII at that point. These tentacles do not have a scripted death sequence. *In the game Dante's Inferno, a Drag Tentacle is featured as an Easter egg. *In Dead Space 2, Isaac has a flashback of the first Drag Tentacle attack upon revisiting the area where it took place while on board the USG Ishimura. **Only one real Drag Tentacle appears in Dead Space 2. Specifically, in Chapter 11, shortly after talking to Ellie and Stross, where it will drag Isaac outside and into space (Note this Drag Tentacle cannot kill Isaac and vice-versa). *In Dead Space: Martyr, Altman's arm is grabbed by a very similar Necromorph form; this could be a primitive, weaker version of the Drag Tentacle. *In Chapter 4 of Dead Space 3, when Isaac and Carver have to travel to the Admiral Quarters to decode the Unitology script, Isaac and Carver have to pass through the generator room again where there are numerous tentacles as well as much larger tentacles blocking the path where if Isaac or Carver restarts each generator module, it forces them to flinch and unblock the path, what these larger and general tentacles seem to belong to is currently unknown. *In Chapter 19 of Dead Space 3, as Isaac and Carver run through the collapsing alien city, they are attacked by several Leviathan Tentacles, what they belong to is unknown. *In Chapter 18 in Dead Space 3, the Tentacles seem to be aquatic. If you look below you can see murky water where the Tentacles are. *In Dead Space 3, if the player is too close to the large tentacles when they retreat after the CMS Roanoke's power core gets reactivated, he doesn't get thrown back, even if the tentacle supposedly hits him. It just clips right through him. Death Scenes *Each Drag Tentacle has their own death animations: ** Chapter 3: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the first encounter, it will drag him into the hole. Isaac will try to brace himself on the hole's edges, but a mini tentacle inside of the hole will attack him. The Tentacle will drive itself into Isaac, which will rupture Isaac's organs, killing him. Once Isaac is dead, the Tentacle drags his lifeless form into the depths of the hole. ** Chapter ''6: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the second encounter, he will be dragged towards the hole. Isaac will hold on to a metal brace in a bid to save himself. However, the Tentacle will lose its grip and let go of Isaac. Isaac will begin to dazedly stand up, but the Tentacle will suddenly grab him again (this time by the head) and pull him in. ** ''Chapter 10: If Isaac fails to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle during the third encounter, it will drag him into another hole (this time in the ground). Isaac will be dragged in, and some blood will splash out of the hole. At this point, Isaac will emerge from the hole in an attempt to break free. A small tentacle will come up from the hole, wrapping around Isaac's neck, and snapping it before his body is dragged once more into the hole. **There is also a death scene in ''Extraction ''for Nathan McNeil if he fails to hold back the tentacle by locking it in a vent using the Rivet Gun. The tentacle will grab McNeil and drag him through the vent. Gabe will try to catch McNeil but fails as he is dragged into the vent. Nicole, Lexine, Gabe, and Eckhardt are heard screaming when this happens. **If Isaac succeeds to destroy the yellow sac on the Drag Tentacle, it will explode, leaving only the skin of the tentacle as a roar is heard, and Isaac will slowly get back on his feet. **If a guardian tentacle smashes Isaac or Carver while they have low health, they will simply get torn into pieces. Gallery ben-wanat-enemy-drag-tentacle01.jpg|Early concept art of a "Drag Tentacle". File:Dead_space2.jpg|Isaac struggling to free himself from a Drag Tentacle. File:Isaac_dragged_by_a_tentacle.jpg|Isaac with his Military RIG being dragged by a Tentacle. guardian tentacle.jpg|A Tentacle encountered in Dead Space. Hive Mind Tentalce ds1.jpg|Guardian tentacles on Aegis VII. Tentacle ds3.jpg|Tentacle retreating after Isaac and Carver manage to reactivate the CMS Roanoke's power core for the second time. Appearances * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space * Dead Space 2: Severed * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space 3: Awakened es:Drag Tentacle Category:Necromorphs